Playing the Loser
by artemissan09
Summary: MMHG. What happens in a game of cat and mouse between our favorite couple? FEMMESLASH! One-shot


Playing the Loser

AN: I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything, but I haven't had much inspiration as of late…sighs Here is a short one-shot that will (hopefully) satisfy any MMHG needs for the time being…

Minerva peered into the box, hesitation in her movements."Absolutely not!" Came her sharp reply as her head shot directly back in its stern position.

Upon seeing this reaction from the older woman, Hermione knew this was going to be war. And if Hermione had learned anything about war, she knew that all was fair…and by Merlin, she was going to abuse it in the worst way possible.

"But Minerva," she pleaded as she stuck out her lower lip.

"No buts!" Minerva replied, refusing to even glance at her young love's puppy-dog face.

Hermione quickly dropped the innocent façade and decided it was time for a new approach. She was going to get her way, and it was all going to be at Minerva's expense.

The younger witch strolled seductively toward Minerva, who was currently seated in the wooden chair at the dining table. She looked up to see such an act from Hermione and she felt herself become instantly heated. The look on Hermione's face…she had only ever seen that look once before. Hermione had gotten into her personal collection of scotch and whiskey. That look was one of primal lust, and it had DEVASTATING consequences…

Hermione continued to stalk her prey, and Minerva swallowed hard. As Hermione seated herself atop the raven-haired goddess and watched as she shut her eyes in hopes to ignore her, she knew it was game over.

Smiling wickedly, Hermione leaned in toward Minerva until she felt Minerva's breath catch in her chest. She tilted her head just slightly below Minerva's ear and breathed warm air upon her ivory skin.

Minerva shuddered, and it was all she could do to suppress a sensual groan. Despite her best efforts, however, as Hermione gently suckled her lobe, Minerva gave her desperate reply.

Hermione knew just which buttons to push, and it drove Minerva crazy!

"You know that is cheating, darling…" Was all she could muster between playful lip contact.

"It's only cheating if I get in trouble for it," Hermione replied in a mock-serious tone.

Minerva pushed Hermione gently away from her. "Well, you may just find yourself in a pot of boiling water if you keep this up!"

Hermione arched an eyebrow mischievously. "Dearest Minerva, I do believe that can be taken as an invitation…"

At this point, Minerva was tired of all the games. She picked up Hermione and carried her off to bed…Contents of the box be damned! She was hot and bothered, and nothing was going to stand in her way!

* * *

Basking in the afterglow of a passionately heated rendezvous, Hermione began to lovingly toy with Minerva's long and luscious tendrils. No words were needed to complete the moment, and what a good thing it was too! Both women found themselves blissfully sedated and ready for sleep to greet them.

All of a sudden, the perfect stillness was broken.

"Meow."

The quiet noise was followed by the hushed pitter of padded paws across the wooden floor.

The next noise was that of tiny claws desperately grasping at the sheet lain in disarray across the bed. But as the climb ascended, the uprooted sheet descended, and a loud cry and a soft thud filled the air.

"You know we have to keep him," said Hermione, peering down to gaze at a small gray kitten.

"No."

"Oh come on…You LOVE cats!" Hermione reached down and lifted the cat into the bed with the two women.

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Oh, just look at him! He's frail and small and I can't just leave him!" Minerva glanced sceptically at the kitten…

"Meow," he pleaded and swatted his paw at the air playfully.

Minerva sighed heavily. "Fine. We can keep him, but I am not cleaning up after him!"

Hermione was beside herself with excitement as she placed a kiss on Minerva's forehead. "I knew I would win sooner or later…"

Minerva grinned widely before replying, "Darling, if this is winning," she gestured between the two of them and the sheets, "then I will play the loser any day…"

AN: so this is it for now, but there will be more to come! Thanks to my kitty and hermin22 for helping with my fic…glad to have you here in the U.S!!


End file.
